The Many Realities I Have Lived In
by awesomeunicornalertermnerm
Summary: There are three realities and Katniss doesn't know which one is real; she's stuck in all three going place to place. Each chapter will represent one reality. One: she's in her first arena. Second: she's living in District 12 with President Snow ruling, and lastly third: she's in the second arena. Which one is real? Find out here! Most characters in the story. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: My Life in Panem

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 1: My Life in Panem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss Everdeen jolted up. She sat up in her bed at her new house in Victor's Village. She immediatly out of habit looked around to see if there were any tracker jackers. She was very confused for some reason but couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like she was just in the Hunger Games, running from the tracker jackers.

"Bad dream, I suppose," Katniss muttered to herself. She stretched her arms out as far as she could, blinking and yawning and then stood up to walk to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, pulled her hair in her signature braid and strolled down the stairs of her house in the Victor's Village. Her mom must've been cleaning or healing someone because it was tense as she heard her mom ordering Prim to get some sort of medicine.

The Girl on Fire decided not to check what they were doing and headed out the door to see if Haymitch was awake. She swung open the wooden door and found Haymitch knocked out as he sat on a chair, his face against the dark table, his hand clinging to a bottle of who knows what and a knife in the other. Katniss sighed as she turned around to jog outside once more but bumped into Peeta.

"Oh, hi," Katniss said as she stepped away from Peeta. "Sorry, I wasn't watching."

Peeta and her were considered married in Panem now to represent the "love" they had shared in the games, to cover up the act of rebellion with the nightlock. They haven't even seen each other for a couple of days, not considering the days when he would bring fresh baked bread over to her house. She didn't know him as much as she liked, even if she did know the deep stuff like his favorite color.

"Hi," Peeta snapped Katniss out of her thoughts.. "I'm just dropping off some bread for Haymitch." He moved from the door and let Katniss walk out of the house, but he felt like he should stop her. He grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, Katniss," he said with a pained expression she hated to see him with, "I know this isn't how we wanted it, but it is, I'm sorry – we should just try to get along."

"I know," Katniss said. She pointed towards the gate. "I should go."

Katniss jogged away and down to the Hob as he left bread at Haymitch's house. She couldn't stand being next to his innocence when she wasn't. She didn't deserve him - even if they didn't talk - that was probably the best she could ever get now.

She had arrived to her destination quickly with no one bothering to stop her, the peacekeepers wouldn't bug her now; she wasn't doing something illegal. Katniss then stopped in her tracks to find a burnt building which use to be the Hob. It was gone, burned to the ground and covered in black ashes. Why'd she come here? To look at all the miseries that awaited her once she found it?

She turned around in circles observing the mess, it wasn't the same anymore; she had to remember, everything was different. She felt an urge to run away and hide somewhere, where no one could get to her, but with her thoughts on bitterness she couldn't escape to a closet and lock herself up. Even if she did do that, her thoughts would just swarm in her mind.

Katniss decided going to her house though to confront whatever was held there. Her feet led her safely there, going behind houses to be safer and was at her house. Her house; her home… She walked inside, her eyes shut for the first second as she closed the door and opened them to find her sister and mother, nonetheless, making medicine.

"Wow," Katniss stated, "I thought you guys were healing someone or something…" She squinted as the word heal came out of her mouth, "I can't watch someone hurt like that, ever." Katniss sat on a chair and found a basket full of cheese buns. She groaned, Peeta must've brought them over. Did he have to be nice to her?

She grabbed one knowing that it still tasted brilliant and stuffed it quickly in her mouth. Only moments later Peeta walked into the house. "Hi," he said sitting down next to her. He held something tightly in his right hand.

"Hi," Katniss stated, "What do you want, Peeta?" She cut straight to the point and waited for a reply. He shook his head and didn't reply. "Really, what's wrong? Do you want me to give you back the cheese buns, I already ate one though." She grabbed the basket and held it out to him.

"I don't want them," he laughed, "I just came here to see you," He paused. "Is that a problem?" Katniss shook her head and stared at him like he just said something crazy, "Well, that's good. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Katniss paused for a minute considering what could go wrong on the walk but then nodded. They left the house, with her mother and Prim staring as they closed the door behind them. They started to wander around District 12, walking behind houses and in front of burnt buildings, everywhere they could go that was possible.

"So," Katniss said as they trekked through the snow, "I'm sorry we haven't talked much. It's just that I know you didn't want this forced, and it was - But I mean I also don't deserve you, you deserve someone better than me." I confessed as I tried to hide my face with my hair but he only brushed it behind my ear.

"I don't deserve you," he said with a sad expression flowing on his face, he usually never showed it so clearly before. "I just hope that we'll be alright after everything happens. I don't want this all to end up in a pile of hatred." He gave a small smile, but it left as quickly as it came. We kept on walking towards nowhere.

We passed the bakery where Peeta goes almost every day to distract himself. When we walked past the sign, my head hit it and she fell blacking out, crumbling towards the snowy floor, the last thing I hear is Peeta's voice calling for me. Suddenly, she awoke in the cave where she spent a couple of days healing Peeta. She turned around and found Peeta staring at her with a confused look.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, this reality is the slow one, the other ones will be faster so please keep reading. It'll get a lot better, promise! Any criticism or suggestions would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cave

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 2: My Nightmare in the Arena**

**Hi again, I updated the last chapter a bit so that it would go right into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Katniss' POV**

I was next to Peeta as I held a bowl filled with broth in my hands. I curiously looked around and sat on the dirt cave floor; Peeta looked just as confused as I felt. My head shook rapidly for a second and I sighed falling on the floor. How could I be in District 12, and bang my head, but then somehow be in a cave with a hurt Peeta?

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked as he tried to sit up, but he painfully fell back on the ground as he gasped from the strikes of pains.

"This isn't real, is it?" I said sharply, slamming the pot of broth on the ground, "This isn't real, Peeta. You're not hurt, we're in District 12. Wake me up, pinch me." I held out my arm so he can pinch me, it was a stupid idea but when you're dreaming you don't usually feel pain, do you? My eyes stared out of the cave where the stream laid, running smoothly.

"What?" Peeta questioned, raising an eyebrow for a second, "No, why would I do that, Katniss? This is real…" His blue eyes looked up at dark and bewildered eyes (A.N. Peeta's eyes are blue in the book, hazel in the movie).

"Eat your broth," I demanded pushing the pot over. I walked notably out of the cave looking for every detail that would tell me this isn't real. If it was how I could have been in District 12?

I peered up at the tall trees, and then to the fake arena sky, finally my sight landed on the stream which was slowly evaporating. "No," I mumbled kneeling next to it, trying to scoop some into my hands pathetically.

My feet hurriedly brought me into the cave and my fingers grasped a water bottle. As I ran back I tripped on what felt like a sharp rock. I didn't glance back but rushed over to the escaping water and bottled it in the flask.

Sighing with relief as I closed the bottle I inspected my injured ankle. It wasn't too bad, only a cut. I easily took care of it by rubbing some of the water that was left in puddles on the forest floor.

My mind flew into a whole other world, as it felt like, and began thinking of how any of this was possible. It was torture almost, being thrown into an arena, even in my dreams again and again. The question kept nagging on my brain and I let it rush to my worries. Was this a dream, or was everything else a dream?

"Katniss," I heard Peeta's fragile voice call for me. I being frustrated, threw myself on my feet and stomped my feet on the soil, to Peeta. I rose a questioningly eyebrow up which signaled Peeta to answer; the broth wasn't touched at all. "Could you help me?" He asked lowering his head so his eyes made contact with the pot of broth.

I nodded and helped Peeta as quickly as I could. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes when we heard a voice boom. It belonged to Caesar Flickerman's; the voice was telling us about the feast that was going to be hosted, to get something we needed badly.

My attention was caught from the words, "I'm going." I said standing up, "You need medicine. It'll take me a while to get there, so I'll go soon. I'll just get you some food and water."

I'm about to leave the cave when Peeta stops me. "Katniss," he begins, "No, I don't want you getting hurt. Please, stay." He looked tired as he allowed a sad expression to appear.

I sighed, "Fine but you have to do everything I say, eat the broth whenever and everything." I lied and went outside; _I'm failing at the star-crossed lovers act._ I held the pot in my hand and decided I would make some broth, or soup. My fingers quickly gathered berries, mint leafs, and tiny bits of chicken. I gathered some water and dumped some into the pot, making it manageable, but it was from the water bottles. I filled the water bottles from the puddles, and cleaned the water all over again as well.

The pot somehow had gotten hot, and the food. I was about to go in when I heard the sound of chimes, it belonged to a parachute coming down. I looked up in the sky and saw one. I had almost missed it. It had landed and I opened the sealed container to find a container of medicine, it was tiny.

My fingers quickly twisted off the lid and my nose inhaled the scent. It was a sweet smell. The medicine couldn't possibly heal Peeta in time too until something horrible happened to him, that's when my mind opened to the memories of the smell. It was sleeping medicine. I confusedly jabbed the lid back onto its original place and sat for a moment.

The medicine would only knock out someone for a day. What use would that be? I scoffed loudly and heard a small echo travel through the woods. I then realized that I could use it, on Peeta and sneak away getting his real medicine. My feet quickly fumbled to the pot that was still boiling hot and I poured the container's contents into it.

I shook the pot up a bit so he wouldn't realize the taste; he must've had it once in his life.

I went to find Peeta on the floor sleeping. I'll just give it to him later, I'll hide it first outside so it will keep hot. He also just ate; it's not likely he'll want to eat again. He didn't want to eat the first time but did what he was told, not quickly.

When I came back in from hiding the broth filled pot, I sat next to Peeta. He looked very tired, and sick, but he'll make it through the arena, back to home in District 12. Hopefully we both will. I slowly fell to sleep beside Peeta.

I woke with a jolt; fog was starting to approach me. I saw Finnick, Peeta, and Mags on the ground sleeping. "Run!" I yelled at everyone, they also woke up, alert, and started to sprint. Finnick was piggy-backing Mags as Peeta was running behind me.

**Thanks for reading, please, please review! Sorry if the chapter was a bit short too. As well, sorry if the characters are off in ways because this is my first fanfiction focusing on Katniss and Peeta specifically. Any criticism would be awesome, or suggestions. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: My New Nightmare

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 3: My New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Katniss' POV**

Bubbles were forming on my skin as the fog came to a stop and piled like a wall. Peeta and Finnick were breathing deeply, but it looked as though Finnick was drenched from pain and sorrow because of Mags' death.

My eyes looked into a little pond of water and I reached into it slowly, my arm ruining the reflection of myself. I gave a shriek as it was painful for some reason and I noticed all the bubbles were rubbing off. I scrubbed at my arms, my face and everywhere that contained the small, white bubbles on my skin until they were gone. I drowned myself for a second with the water.

"Peeta," I whisper, he looked up at me with pain and question, "The water." He groaned and slowly led himself to the water without assistance. Quickly, the bubbles were all gone on him and we stared at Finnick wondering how we would get him over to the water.

We walked over to Finnick and dragged him, with screams escaping his mouth, over to the pond of water. After what felt like hours, Finnick was rid of the bubbled skin. It was true that he still looked like he was in pain but there was nothing we could do about reversing what happened to Mags.

OoO

Monkeys had previously scratched us and attempted to kill the three of us, but we had escaped to the bright beach. "Well that was fun." I said sarcastically, my head pounding loudly though. My eyes scanned the surface to look for anyone but no sight of a personage, besides the three of us, were found.

Our trio found our way to the cold, salt water and found fish, clams, and other sea food that surrounded our feet once we stepped in. We were all grumpy from what happened in less than five minutes ago. Finnick held his trident though and speared one fish with no hesitation, as he was from District Four. He was taught how to fish at a young age, most likely. Peeta and I gave it a go too, but weren't spot on like Finnick, but still learning.

After an hour had passed of spearing fish we heard a loud, angry voice. Finnick's head immediately jerked in the direction of the voice, "Johanna," Finnick yelled.

He ran to find Johanna Mason, Wiress, and Beetee. I gave a sigh knowing that we would most likely form allies with the three of them, at least Wiress and Beetee were there. Peeta and I jogged over to the four and stood silently until Johanna was telling us what had happened to them.

"And I got Nuts and Volts for you," Johanna yelled bitterly at me as she finished her story of the blood rain.

"For me?" I repeated, she didn't like me very much, so why would she get them for me? Questions were forming in my head, all sorts of them, nagging for answers. "Why for me?" Johanna gave a half snort but mostly a half sarcastic laugh as she began to yell once more. Finnick quickly threw her over his back though and went to dunk her in the water multiple times.

"Why for me, what do you think she means?" I asked Peeta as I sat on the sand. He shook his head and sat next to me. My fingers dug into the sand. I grasped a handful of the pale sand before removing my hands from the ground.

OoO

Johanna had come back to talk to me when I was washing some blood out of Wiress' hair. Wiress was going tick-tock again and again. It honestly was getting on my nerves. I looked down at her with slight annoyance but also confusion as I didn't know what it meant.

"She's been saying that all day," Johanna informs me with a sour tone. "All day," she repeated loudly. After a minute of her standing in the waving water she sighed in frustration. "I'm leaving." She left me alone with Wiress to possibly catch fish or just sit in the sand instead.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock," Wiress repeated again and again. A loud bell sounded and I looked to see where it was coming from but nothing happened. Only a big wave of water came rushing through the arena the next minute. I heard a scream and then a canon go off signaling that the person yelling was dead.

"Tick-tock," I repeated Wiress' words, pondering on why on earth she would say that. "Tick-tock… The arena's a clock!" My mind snapped like I had found the best thing there possibly was. "Wiress you're a genius!" Wiress jumped up and I shook her a tiny bit until running back to the others.

"The arena – it's a clock!" I yelled loudly as waves pounded against my legs. "The arena's a clock." I repeated and the others, besides Beetee and Wiress, looked completely lost from my two sentences. Then recognition washed over their faces one by one.

OoO

We gathered a bunch of food from the sea we had gotten and placed them in piles as though we were having a feast. District Four had also sponsored twenty-four rolls of bread. I grabbed a piece of fish and ate, fish wasn't my favorite thing to eat, but at least we had food. A roll was placed on my lap.

The six of us ate with little conversation about what had happened again. Peeta and I sat next to each other on one side of the food, which were in rows. Wiress and Beetee were on the other side of the laid food as us. Finnick and Johanna were as though the heads of the table. It didn't really matter where we were sitting but I found it nice not to be sitting next to Johanna, we would of course be bickering then.

Peeta, as he were cracking open an oyster, a pearl popped onto his hand. It was white and shiny, just as you would find it on a jewelry necklace almost – but real and natural, not like the Capitol's which were dyed different colors.

"For you," Peeta said as he placed the pearl on my hand, he smiled lightly at it. It was one of the presents he didn't have to buy or make for me, but that was simply found.

"Thank you," I replied letting a little smile form on my face. I protected the white pearl with my hand to secure it, that the pearl would stay. Finnick snapped us out of our own little world and back into reality as he took a loud bite from a piece of fish.

I give him a glare for a couple of seconds and then took a bite of my own fish. We eat until we were full but eventually a parachute ringing came to sound again and we all looked up curiously as it fell in Johanna's hands.

She opens it with a strong force and reveals twenty-four pieces of bread. Peeta looked down at it, "It's from District Four." We closed the little sponsor parachute and saved the bread, we were all now full.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow," Finnick said as Peeta and I sat down. "We don't know what's going to happen." Everyone laid down on the sand but Beetee, who insisted on doing something with a wire. It was obvious too that when Finnick when laid down on the cold sand he was mourning, mourning for the loss of Mags to be just a heartless nightmare.

"It's called a coil wire," Johanna hissed in my ear. "It's his weapon he used in his previous games." I nod as she found herself a spot away from all of us.

I slowly began to fall asleep next to Peeta on the freezing sand. The sand was cold from the waves that splashed on the shore. At least we were protected from the dangers of the jungle; lots had happened in the jungle.

OoO

My eyes darted open to find myself on my very own bed, gauze wrapped around my head. I moved my head only ninety degrees to the right but a second later my head ached too badly that I let it drop on my pillow, swirling with pain.

**Sorry that these chapters are sort of short. I'm going to add twists in the arenas that didn't happen in the books and more things! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: All Over Again

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 4: All Over Again**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss' head swirled with thoughts from what was going on, and how anything could be possible. _How could everything feel so real, these dreams? How could I not know this is one big dream? Why is this happening to me?_ Her thoughts made a moan escape her lips. She curled up in bed, even though the pain exploded every centimeter she moved.

For a couple of minutes Katniss crumpled in pain as she pondered her miserable thoughts. Peeta came walking in with a sorrowful expression. He walked into Katniss' room with fresh bread in his hand. The bread smelled strongly.

Katniss' room only had a bed desk next to her white-comforter spread across the bed. The bed's frame was made out of mahogany wood. As well, on the right of her bed was a rocking chair. Next to the door was a white, plain, and big dresser. On top of the dresser was a blank vase, holding nothing but air. The floor was made out wood, like the rest of her house's floor.

If anyone out of the Victor's Village came wandering into her room, they'd be amazed, but now she was used to the luxury. She didn't think it was fair that when she won the Hunger Games she received all of this. Katniss thought she shouldn't've received a wonderful life, but a miserable one. She didn't deserve the luxury. All of these thoughts were like bees in her mind as Peeta was around.

Peeta whispered my name, not sure if Katniss was awake. He walked to the bed's side desk and placed the bread he had baked on it quietly. He slipped out of the room, not making anything creak, no noise. He glanced once more as he made his way to the clean and polished stairs.

OoO

It had felt like days to Katniss when she got up. When she checked the clock, however, it turned out she was only sitting there for less than twenty minutes. She sighed and strolled to her bathroom. Her head ached worse than ever. Katniss stared at her reflection when she had gotten to the dusty mirror. She looked tired.

Katniss decided to put her hair into her own signature braid instead of moaning about how restless she looked. The girl on fire could easily fix her tiredness looks with the make up her prep team had left for her. She felt no need to change her appearance; Katniss felt disguised if she wore makeup.

She left her mirror and attended to her room. Katniss picked up a sweater that was folded on her dresser. Cinna had left her. It was black, with grey horizontal stripes. The sweater looked like a blanket if you weren't wearing it. Katniss threw the sweatshirt on and walked out of the room in a pair of dark jeans.

**OoO**

**Katniss' POV**

**OoO**

I walked down the creaking stairs. They were updated always, but old considering it's been seventy-five years since they were built. My eyes stared at the last stair, it looked far away somehow. _How did he make no noise? _I wonder as I made the leap as I turned my attention to the kitchen. It was quiet and dark out, nighttime.

I peered out of the dark window above the kitchen's sink. I was looking to see if Peeta was outside, possibly walking. He wasn't. I turned on my heels and headed over to the loaves of bread. They were all cheese buns; I gratefully picked one up in my hand. I tossed it back and forth for a moment.

Footsteps approached me as I took a large bite out of the bread. My head jerked up and I saw Prim. She cuddled Buttercup in her arms and watched me with nothing to say. Buttercup hissed, throwing his paw in the air. He was trying to scratch me but failed; I returned his gesture with an annoyed frown.

"Are you okay? You've been out for two days," Prim looked at me with curiosity. "I'm surprised you even got back up on your feet in less than what?" She squeezed Buttercup and petted his muddy-yellow fur. Prim sat on the stairs as she waited for my reply.

"It's been about a half an hour," I replied, she looked amazed. I scowled at her, I wasn't amazing nor will I ever be. "I've been out for two days though?" Prim nodded. _I've just lived two days in my dreams. One was in an arena with Peeta, and then the other with a bunch of other victors._ I thought to myself dully. _I hope this is the real world. It's safer than the others._

"Yeah," Prim replied. She placed Buttercup onto the ground. He immediately cuddled to her feet as she giggled. "You had a concussion, I think. Mum never told me if she was sure." She bit her lip as I took another large bite of the bread.

"Well, I'm alright now. No need to worry about me." I rolled my eyes. "Is Peeta here?" I asked; my voice was full of curiosity which I dreadfully regret. I've got to work on hiding my expressions; they obviously show in the tone of my voice.

"Yeah, he's in the living room," Prim replied with a small smile dragging on her face. "He's been bringing bread for the past two days. Peeta felt bad." She walked past the wooden rocking chair, with a small red pillow to sit on. Her feet led her into the comfy living room; it had a TV in front of a white luxurious couch. Red pillows were thrown onto the couch with no tidiness.

My scowl reappeared as I followed her. Buttercup trekked along Prim's feet. A second later, I found myself peering at Peeta Mellark. He sat on the leather, white couch. His posture straightened up as he saw me walk in. I glared at him as he stiffened. _I do not deserve this. _I bitterly thought

"You woke up?" He asked me with a thoughtful expression. I nodded as I sat down next to him. "That's great," he commented again. "Are you alright?" My head went up, and then down twice. "When did you wake up?"

"She woke up about a half an hour ago," Prim answered with a beam. Her arms were stretched for Buttercup again. "I thought she wouldn't want to get up for a while but she did, without any help." She added with a bigger grin. She sat down on the shiny ground, next to the TV, crisscrossed apple sauced.

_I'm not going to say anything… My head's not into too much pain__,__ right?_ I argued with myself. _I'm fine; I don't need to tell them. It's fine._ I stiffened for a second as I held my breath.

"Did you get something to eat, Katniss?" Peeta asked kindly. Once again, I nodded my head. He looked bewildered for a second. _Why isn't Katniss talking? _He questioned his mind. He quickly recovered from the confusion and put on a charming smile.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Prim said innocently as she left the living room, leaving the two of us alone.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asked concerned. He folded his arms and stared intently at me. His gaze was filled with innocence. He sat back, letting himself relax for a minute.

"I'm fine," I replied with a frown_. Don't be concerned,_ I begged loudly in my head. "My head just hurts a bit; you don't have to worry about it." I allowed my thoughts to be bitter for another minute. He sighed as he let his head drop into his hands. "Really, Peeta, don't worry." There was a pleading sound in my voice.

"Alright," he replied, his voice filled with heartache. "I'm sorry for not noticing the sign and all… I wasn't paying attention much, just to you." He smiled up at me through his hands. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"I want you to not be worried," I said with a sly smile. Immediately when I let the grin I just had wash over me, my head throbbed harder. "I just need some rest." I added as I stood up.

"Do you want me to help you go to your room?" He inquired politely.

"Fine," I replied with a deep exhale. He helped me up the steps that seemed to be getting larger and larger per second. A minute later, we were in my room. I collapsed on my bed with a loud moan of pain soaring through me.

"Are you alright?" Peeta's eyes widened.

"Yeah," I reply. Peeta nods and starts to head out of the room. "Wait," I plead for a second. "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep…?" _Keep off the nightmares?_ I finish in my head.

"Sure," he replied simply. A silent communication transferred to one another as he sat on the rocking chair next to my comfortable bed. I grasp his hand until I fall asleep, possibly into a blank screen with nothing until I wake. Instead, I find myself back in the first arena. I let out a long groan.

**Thanks for reading; I'm trying to get them a bit longer than just a thousand words, so yeah. I hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Goes to Worst

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 5: The Best Goes to Worst**

**Hi, big twist coming up! Find out here! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss woke up next to Peeta. She started to get off the ground when he woke up. She sighed and ignored his comments as she left to get the container of food. The girl on fire was determined to get this done. Even if it meant that she had to go, and possibly get killed for him… She'd get it to him one way or another.

Once Katniss was out of the dark cave she lifted up a leaf to find her container full of broth. Her hands picked it up and she led her way to Peeta. The brown-haired girl kneeled next to him and let the broth steam for a second.

"Here," Katniss said as she scooped some with a spoon. The spoon was sponsored. She dished it up and Peeta ate it like he was told. After a couple of scoops he froze for a second.

"This seems familiar… What's in it?" Peeta asked as he observed the metal container. It was boiling in her hands.

_Why do you have to ask? I have one more scoop left and then I can go._ Katniss yelled in her mind. "There are a couple of berries I found. My mother used to use them in medicine. Nothing odd…" She trailed off with her horrible excuse. Her hand had scooped the contents that were left.

Peeta's eyes widened. "It has sleeping medi-." It was too late for him to get the last word out as Katniss managed to force him to eat the last bits. He gave an unbelievable expression as he fell to sleep. Peeta's face looked like he was boiling with anger.

Katniss got to her feet and stared at him for a moment. _I can't waste a minute_, she thought. _Wait, I have to do the act. _She knelt next to him once more and gave him a soft kiss. She stood trying to pretend she was deeply in love. Katniss forced herself to pick up her black bow.

Her feet ran as fast as they could. She ran down the empty stream and all that was left was a damp spot of mud. Katniss looked up and saw only the woods. Her sigh came out louder than she wanted it to but began to sprint faster than she had done before.

Katniss' sprints were only but soft sounds that were soothing to her ears. It reminded her of hunting, but there was a whole different concept she was facing. The girl on fire managed to keep her head up as she sat for a small break.

She rummaged through her bag to find small pieces of meat. Katniss reminded herself that she would have to hunt for at least a quick hour on her way back. Now was no time to waste. Later, she could celebrate her victory when she had saved Peeta. Her teeth bit the chunks of meat and it was finished in less than a minute. She moaned for more.

**OoO**

**Katniss' POV**

**OoO**

Night was starting to rule the day and the moon came out. I hoped it was the real moon. The stars would be able to be seen in less than ten minutes. At least as I thought they would. I stared through the green bushes. I was close to the silver Cornucopia.

Once morning came, the feast would begin. My eyes lifted to see that no bags were placed on a table. I had to wait. What if he woke up earlier, trying to find me? He can't do that. He should know that this is important. It is too important for him acting like my lover.

I didn't have my sleeping bag so I would soon fall asleep on the dirt floor. It would be a long night if the loud cannon went off, my thoughts would trail off to Peeta. I was already thinking about him, but he's safe. My mind scattered off to what they would give me to save Peeta.

OoO

I woke up to find the sun just rising. My eyes rose so that I could look up to the nice, orange sunrise. It made something nag in my brain, but I didn't know what it was. I would possibly never know what it was. My eyes scanned the trees, the Cornucopia, and the surroundings of the table.

I didn't see Foxface but before I knew what was happening, she was running towards the table full of bags. She grabbed the District 5 bag. Her feet kept on sprinting towards the other side of the surrounding forest.

Was someone else there? I couldn't help but bring curiosity to my mind. I waited for five more minutes before I brought myself to begin running. I cautiously stepped each time and before I knew it, I was there.

I had made it with no difficulty. I grabbed the silver, black, and white bag labeled twelve. I ran with my paranoid mind. I didn't stop until I bumped into someone. It was Foxface. My eyes went wide before I grabbed my bow. How long had I been running?

Automatically, I loaded a long arrow as she began to say something, "No, don't!" She pleaded, covering her heart and face. She scrambled on the ground before getting up. I peered at her with my arrow and without thinking, I released.

She wasn't dead though, Foxface had ducked. Her eyes went fierce and she ran up to me. Foxface held a knife in her hand. Right before I was going to yell stop as well, she did so. Her eyes went down to the knife and back up to me.

"How about we don't kill each other?" Her eyes were filled with fear. She had never killed someone before unlike me. I nodded. I didn't want to kill her, even if she was considered my enemy in these games. "We go separate ways." Foxface yelled as she disappeared into the woods.

After the big "fight" we were supposed to have, it would've been unpredictable which of us would've won. I strolled down the woods to find the muddy puddle I had seen earlier. Instead of going on, I decided on hunting for a while.

I slung my bow into my hands and lifted it to see my surroundings. There wasn't much I could make out but it would be useful to have some meat now. There were still two of us to feed.

Finally, after an hour I had gotten one of the odd birds I had seen before. I had it with Rue once, very greasy as my thoughts told me. As well, I had shot a small rabbit. Those were always good to have.

My feet led me down the stream and quite some time passed. Once I had arrived to the dirty cave I saw Peeta on the floor sleeping. Luckily, the medicine was still working. I strolled over to him and shook Peeta. No response came.

An hour had passed and he still hadn't woken up. It had been more than a day. Much more, that container wasn't too strong of course, but why wasn't he waking? I stubbornly brought myself to kneel next to him again. I shook him harder than the last time.

He didn't wake.

OoO

I fell asleep with worries. I was next to Peeta. He better wake me up when he wakes. My stomach was turning as I thought about what was happening to him.

OoO

My eyes fluttered open and they saw Peeta still sleeping. I grabbed his hand and put one of my fingers to his wrist. I had to feel some heartbeat. The only thing that I felt was nothing though. I only felt his pale skin… Peeta was dead

I felt hot tears roll down my cold cheeks. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tight as I possibly could. He had to be alive. Peeta better come back by the tight grasp I had on him now. I knew he wouldn't though… But only in my evil dreams he would be alive.

Thoughts clouded my mind after a few minutes of telling myself he was alright. Why didn't I hear the cannon? What would anyone think of me? What do I think of myself? I hate myself for this… If only I didn't go hunting.

**What? Did I just totally ruin this for me? Possibly, I'm sad about that too, but it had to happen in the story full of twists. He's still alive in the other realities though. **

**How'd you like it? Did you hate it? What do you want to happen?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Losses

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 6: Our Losses**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss was startled by Johanna shaking her hard. She groaned as she turned from the sand and faced the sun. Johanna shook the girl on fire harder. After five minutes of shaking, Katniss sat up with a scowl across her face.

"We're going to the Cornucopia, to see if you're right about the clock," Johanna said with an irritated expression. "Come on." Katniss got off the sand. She slowly began to walk down the side of the water. "Faster," Johanna hissed as the rest were far ahead.

Katniss quickened her pace as the rest arrived. In less than thirty seconds Katniss arrived to the Cornucopia. She bit her tongue as she was going to say something. Instead of talking they looked around to see if the layout was a clock.

"It's a clock," Beetee confirmed to the others. "Let's draw out a map."

They all gathered into a circle. The rubble as ground would have to do. Peeta grasped his machete and used it as a pencil. In less than several minutes, their drawing of the map was finished. The group stared down at it for quite some time.

"It's only seven o'clock." Peeta spoke, breaking the empty silence. As the time went by no one noticed Wiress wasn't singing in the water. However, after seconds Katniss realized. Her head turned backwards to find Wiress in the water. She wasn't where she was though, and how they left her.

A spear was thrown into her body as they could see. Katniss let out a gasp and stared at Wiress, unable to talk. She only stuttered. Seconds past that were only silence, letting everything sink in. They were only seconds though, as Gloss, and Cashmere threw an axe. The axe that was horribly thrown hit the ground, right beneath Katniss' feet.

Brutus and Enobaria came along, throwing spears and knifes. The five ducked as they all grabbed their weapons. Johanna had managed to quickly kill Cashmere. An axe hit him in the chest. Katniss shut her eyes as she still hated seeing things happen like that. She may have done it before, but she disliked the look.

She opened her eyes right before Gloss came running with a knife. Katniss loaded her bow, alert, and let the arrow go, flying. Gloss had failed to dodge the arrow and it ended up in her leg. Katniss squinted as they all retreated. Several cannons went off, four.

Once the two alive at the Cornucopia had gotten lost, and didn't know where they were, they came to a halt. Four of them were panting loudly, Finnick's head whipping back and forth. Even when they all caught their breath he looked around.

"Where's Beetee?" Finnick said urgently. All of our eyes widened as we turned our head to see a hovercraft floating in the air. Glimmer's and Cashmere's bodies were already collected. Although, there was another body being picked up, besides Wiress'.

Katniss had let a moan escape her lips. She allowed herself to collapse onto the hot sand. Johanna had done the same but not with any tears. The District 7 tribute wouldn't let anything fall out of her eyes. She was hardcore unlike Katniss at the moment.

"Beetee and Wiress are gone," Finnick stated with a sad tone leaking through. We all sat on the burning, tan sand and took in everything.

Enobaria and Brutus were running back into the woods, away from the shining Cornucopia. There was a giant tidal wave coming in with a scream again. They didn't bother to have their heads stare at a hovercraft picking up the dead person.

Soon, the tidal wave had disappeared and all seemed fine. They all gave a silent communication and the four of them walked into the creeping jungle. Every time they moved, they heard a snap of a branch. Everything was out to get them, to get everyone.

When all of Katniss' thoughts were settling, she realized what had happened before. She let out a soft moan again. Johanna's head jerked over to Katniss but she didn't have any sympathy. She looked angered.

"You're really going to let him get to you?" She spoke with a fierce tone. Katniss shook her head and wiped away the tears. They were drowning her face. "You're doing a _great_ job at that," Johanna added sarcastically.

Katniss was about to grab an arrow but Peeta had grasped her wrist. Johanna let out a snort. Peeta gave Johanna a glare. He then slowly led Katniss' hand down to her side. Katniss was giving a glare as well.

"It's not about that," Katniss said defensively. "It's something else." She didn't want to get too deep in explanation so she stuck to her thoughts. When Peeta and her were alone she would tell him what was happening. She would possibly not remember though.

All of a sudden screams were sounding closely by. They belonged to Prim. The girl on fire panicked and her head turned into every direction. Her legs began to carry her far away from where they were. She came to a halt once the screams were above her.

Finnick had come running over to her. More screams joined in with pain. Gale's sounded loud in her ears. There was another scream that she had never recognized; only Finnick did. He began to panic like Katniss.

There were birds flying above them and Katniss held her bow in the boiling air. She shot a small black bird with force. Her eyes recognized it as a jabberjay. The birds that imitated what they heard. Katniss shot multiple but they kept coming back. They kept coming back to haunt her.

"Finnick, they're not real." Katniss said as he crumpled to the ground. She saw Peeta banging on a force field, Johanna hanging around. Katniss ran up to where Peeta was but only hit a wall. He was yelling something that she would never hear.

Katniss glanced at Finnick and felt hopeless. They would have to do this for an hour. It may feel like days but she could get through it. Katniss kneeled on the ground and covered her ears. Tears were streaming down her face.

**OoO**

**Katniss' POV**

**OoO**

I felt Peeta beside me. He was kneeling next to me, saying something. I only ignored it as the screams echoed in my mind. "They weren't real, Katniss. The screams weren't real. They're not real." I let those words come into my mind. They comforted me for seconds.

"Then where'd they get them? They're jabberjays, they copy." Finnick said between sobs.

My eyes felt like they would fall out, only they were shut. They were closed hard. I tried to ignore everything, but Peeta spoke softly. They would always come to my ears. Nothing could make up for what Finnick said though, did they torture them?

"Let's go," I said with a cracking voice. We all stood up and Johanna led the way. "What did you hear, Johanna? Did it sound on the outside?" Peeta's head nodded.

"I heard nothing, there's no one I love anymore," Johanna said as she attempted to let a smile cross her face. Johanna failed though. I let the thought soak it for a minute.

Now it was only the four of us in our alliance. We made our way out of the jungle, finding a spot on the beach. We saw where we used to be and gathered there.

On the beach, there were still our slices of bread luckily. We thought we'd be okay a couple of hours ago, but we weren't. We all took a slice of bread and ate quietly. I ate little nibbles at a time; I wasn't hungry after what had happened.

Night slowly appeared and I was going to take watch. I only found myself joined with Peeta. _Now would be a good time to tell him,_ I thought clearly. I let the thought eat away at me until I blurted it out.

"Peeta," I said in a whisper. "It's been strange… These last couple of days." I looked at my hands which were folded together. He nodded. "I –," I was about to say something but another thought came into my mind. "People have been_ dying_ for _us_." I covered my mouth and whispered so soft that even Peeta couldn't hear me almost.

"Sure, I guess," Peeta whispered in reply. It was a depressing tone.

I thought what I was previously going to say was crazy by now. I kept my mouth shut, instead of making a fool out of myself. Maybe they were dreams. Could dreams be better than reality? Yes. "I think we should go soon." I said in a hushed voice. Peeta nodded once more with no reply for minutes.

"If we are, I have to tell you something." Peeta said as he turned around to look at me. In less than a minute we were sitting face to face. He looked me in the eyes and began. That was when I let sleep fall over myself.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Hehehe, I left you with like a "cliff hanger" on what he was going to say. Next chapter will be posted soon! Any criticism would be thanked, or suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7: Three Days

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 7: Three Days**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Here it is. Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss tensed when she woke up. She was in her bedroom once again. It was dark out, the stars and moon shining lowly. The girl on fire shook her head rapidly, placing her palm to her forehead. Katniss had no idea what was happening.

Her feet led her out of the raveled comforter. She noticed Peeta wasn't there anymore. _He probably went home,_ Katniss thought. She was barefoot when she stepped on the wooden floor. It was freezing somehow. As she didn't care, Katniss walked over to the small dresser, observing herself. Her face was pale and her lips were dry. Although, she looked as though she had gotten lots of sleep. On the other hand, her hair was all tangled.

She tensed when she saw a collection of clothes laid out for her. Her breath got shallower by the moment. Katniss grabbed the shirt and found it nothing the Capitol would make her wear. Instead, she hoped it was placed on the drawers by her mother or sister. Katniss walked away into the little bathroom by her room. It was clean as usual, the mirror spotless.

Katniss took a quick shower. She had chosen to wear the clothes that were laid out. There was a beige-knitted sweater that fitted comfortably. She wore a pair of black buckle-up boots. Dark jeans finished the warm outfit. Katniss sighed as she had to untangle her hair. With an old hairbrush in hand, she painfully got it looking nice. Her fingers, not wanting her hair down by now, pulled it into her signature braid again.

The dark-haired girl strolled out of the bathroom. She quietly walked down the creaking stairs. The ones that she hated. Her feet had led her into the cramped kitchen. Prim was cutting onions smoothly for a soup. Her mother was no where in sight. As Katniss didn't want to disturb her sister, she walked into the living room. The main room was dark but was as tidy as it could be.

The girl on fire collapsed onto the white couch. She was waiting for something to happen. Her eyes scanned the room to know how long she had slept. She fell asleep during the previous night, right? Her head shook. Prim had finally heard some noise from Katniss and turned to look. As she realized it was Katniss immediately, a smile took over her face.

"Katniss, you slept for such a long time. I'm glad your awake," Prim said her words loudly. They echoed into Katniss' mind. Her features looked confused. "It was three days!" Prim exclaimed loudly. She turned around and started cutting the onion again. Her eyes were watering slightly because of the onion. "I can't believe you slept that long, it's not usual. I wonder if it's a side effect of a concussion." Prim's golden, blonde hair shook.

"If I could've woken up, I would've," Katniss said with a straight face. Prim's head looked over her shoulder once more.

"I believe you," Prim replied. She went back to cutting the onions. "Peeta's been the one worried, a lot." Katniss could feel the smile creeping onto Prim's face. "You should go say hi, before you fall asleep again. I think he's still up." Prim added, her eyes concentrating on the large knife.

"Fine," Katniss spoke as she got up. She walked away from the living room and briefly entered the kitchen. "I'll go now," she took a large, black coat to go with her sweater. The sweater wouldn't keep her fully warm. However, it was going to be a short walk, only about what - twenty-five yards or less? Katniss smiled as her thoughts came to a small happy spot.

Katniss opened the wooden door, which was painted white. The cold, silver knob was covered with snow on the other side. On accident, she slammed it shut loudly. Prim glanced up out of the kitchen's window. "Sorry," Katniss lipped. The girl on fire heard her sister's giggle. Her footsteps began to get deeper into the snow as she walked. In less than a minute, she would be at Peeta Mellark's house.

**OoO**

**Katniss' POV**

**OoO**

The snow crunched under my feet as I arrived to Peeta's house. I led my way up the small porch and knocked softly. Cold clouds came in and out, I tried to swirl them away with my hands. While I was waving my hands Peeta had answered the door. I stopped realizing that he was there. Redness grew on my cheeks even more, by the cold, and by my embarrassment.

"You woke up," Peeta stated with a warm smile. I nodded as I whipped my hands into my pocket. "Come in," he added. Peeta stepped out of the doorway. The heat hit me. The smell was incredulously amazing, it smelled like cookies and bread. An odd combination of smells, but it was great. Peeta closed the door behind me and turned.

"Hi," I said. _There is still tension between us - even from the couple of days ago? _My mind questioned. I observed the house for a moment. Everything was like my own but there were shards of broken glass. "What happened?" I questioned as I stepped in front of the broken glass. It had been decorated, made by the Capitol.

"I accidently knocked the vase over - a couple of minutes ago. I meant to clean it, but you showed up." He lied with a charming smile. I rolled my grey eyes. He was brilliant at acting, but I was starting to notice his small acts. They were usually about small things, not about giant lies. My lies were huge... I wiped myself out of my mind and looked up at him.

"Alright," I said in a whisper. "Can I tell you something?" I added as we walked over into his kitchen. He nodded as he poured me a cup of hot chocolate. "Well," I started as I grabbed the little mug. It had black swirls circling it but otherwise it was white. "I've been having dreams, even when you were with me," I took a sip of the mug filled hot chocolate. "And it was us in two arenas. Our first one - but you died." I bit my lip as he hid his reaction. It sounded horrible to say.

"Also, there was this other arena. I didn't know who the people were with us - or how we got there, we just were. There were jabberjays." I continued. "Prim and Gale were screaming, tortured. They were calling my name." I broke as I grasped the mug harder. "They were just dreams." I muttered to myself. _This is real._

"They were just dreams," Peeta repeated as he heard my whispers. "This is reality, Katniss." He gave a soft scoff that I hadn't noticed for a second, he was just saying the obvious. No expression was found, as though he were a robot. _He must think I'm mental_. "Katniss, you're not mental... You're just having nightmares - that lasted a day." Peeta whispered to me. I nodded. Peeta led me to the couch.

There was a plate of sugar cookies on the table. Each cookie was decorated with icing, a flower. There were light pink flowers, purple, blue, and so forth. They were beautiful. The couch however reminded me of my living room, it was identical. A glass table was under the white plate of cookies. It was very different from mine, and I rather have it.

Peeta whispered soothing words to me quietly. I blinked over and over as my eyes began to feel tired. I couldn't fall asleep already, I had just woken up. I asleep. I had to stay awake. I sat upright as though I was startled by something. I got to my feet with no words and grasped Peeta's hand. I led him out into the cold. He questioned me over and over, until we were out of the Victor's Village.

"Curfew" had passed but I was determined not to fall to sleep. Our feet crunched the coal covered snow. The smell wasn't beautiful too, it was a stench. I plugged my nose as I dragged him down a dark alley. Houses were lined before us and we hid behind them. We both crouched as though we were doing something very dangerous.

"Katniss, this is dangerous," Peeta confirmed my thoughts. "We have to go, I don't want you getting hurt." He hushed his words and poked his head up. I heard stomps coming our way. We sneaked under the shadows and hid for minutes. The stomps finally stopped after five minutes. "Katniss," Peeta said with a shaking voice.

"Fine," I muttered loudly. "Lets go back." My feet slammed into the ground with loud thuds. I didn't know if I wanted them to catch me now, or to be home safe. Peeta walked as though he wasn't there. I heard his breath every once in a while.

Through the treacherous alley ways, we had reached our destination. The stone water fountain was in front of us, squirting nothing but frozen ice. Without any words we parted. I felt my feet lead me to my own house. I glanced back at Peeta as he had just closed the doors gently. I groaned as I got into the heated building. Peeta was at his own house, and I was at mine.

Prim had asked me a question that I toned out. Each step I took up the creaking stairs came as loud thunders. I didn't know if I felt angry at Peeta for wanting to go back or happy. I may be overacting; I did know we would've been caught if he didn't say so. Did I want to have an end in this dream, this reality right now? The thoughts pounded my head as I slumped into bed. I pulled the comforter over my head and closed my eyes.

I counted for minutes or hours until I had dozed off. Soon, I may find myself here, or in the alternate universe. I hated the other worlds that I was in. I had to stay here. They were dreams...

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to write today but the word documents wouldn't let me because of an "update." I decided to just write it on here; but I could save it later onto my computer. **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tresh

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 8: Tresh**

**Hi, so I'm going to be out of town for about thirteen days or something... I'll try to update, I may not though. I'm writing this chapter for you! I'll write some on paper however, so there will be lots coming once I get back. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Katniss was back in the first arena. The dreaded arena, most of all. It haunted her with no Peeta; how could she cope without him? He'd at least want her to win if he didn't. How come, in the other arena, he was there though? Shouldn't Peeta be dead there too, since he died in his first? She shook her head with sorrows for hours. The sun was up, in the sky bringing small warmth. Katniss didn't care though. She could only think about the awful things that awaited her.

Quickly, the sun started to go down little by little. She decided to eat as she was starving. The meat she had now would be lots for herself. Katniss, however, couldn't make a fire at night. With frustration, a sigh was revealed. Her hands clapped to hear head. She couldn't bare this anymore. The dark-haired girl kicked a rock, hitting the wall. An echo was formed.

She pulled a piece of dried fruit she had left. At least Katniss could have something after all. The scent of death lingered as she ate the sour fruit. It was only sour to her. If anyone else had it, they may of thought it was terrific. However, she wasn't someone else. One by one, fruit began disappearing. Katniss promised herself she'd cook the meat tomorrow.

**OoO**

Another day came by. The girl on fire luckily slept alright. Heat fell upon the cave quickly. Her hands fumbled for the stacks of meat she caught. After seconds of finding it, she grabbed it with a little fire match. Going outside, she grasped strong, medium-sized sticks. She threw a match with flames onto the sticks. It immediately began to light up the dawn. Smoke rushed into the sky from the red fire.

Katniss pulled a stick into the raw meat and hung it over the tepee fire. After nearly ten minutes the meat was cooked fully. The stick was hot as she tossed it into the little pan she had. It resembled almost a fairy tales pan, but she wasn't in a happily ever after fairy tale. Her life was as opposite as it could get to a fairy tale. It was dreadful.

A moan escaped her lips as she entered the cave. Peeta's body had been collected when she was sleeping previously. She sat down on the stone floor. It was heated from the sun but it was still freezing. Katniss pecked at her food for milliseconds. Her stomach was growling. Although she was refusing to eat. Once as she gave up eating, she fell onto the stone floor, laying down.

_I should just win this, I can, _Katniss thought to herself. They were only bitter thoughts after the death of Peeta Mellark. _Just go out there, kill Foxface first. Slowly go one by one, you have a bow. You're good with a bow. I'm good. I'm more than good... I'm great. At least that's what Peeta said... Just get ready, do this tomorrow. Prepare yourself. Get some game._

Katniss rolled her eyes as her thoughts sounded like a motivational speaker. She got off the stone floor and packer her things tidily. The orange backpack was stuffed with meat, dried fruit, her knife, and more. Katniss attached her sleeping bag to the backpack. The girl on fire slung her bow over her shoulder. The little bag stuffed with arrows were against her shoulder as well.

Katniss strolled out into the woods. She passed the damp puddles. From the greasy bird she pecked at, she wasn't thirsty. Her mouth however watered at the sight of water, even if they were muddy puddles by now. Although the girl on fire kept moving on.

Each footstep collided with a dried leaf. Only the ears of Katniss could hear the crinkle. She was alert and had her bow loaded. Any thing she saw move Katniss would shoot. Then it'd fly. Her accurate aim would hit perfectly, if only she had a target at the moment. Every once in a while, she'd imagine Peeta saving her from tracker-jackers. They weren't real.

Her eyes zoomed from one side to the other as she heard sound lurking. It wasn't as she hoped for though. A figure, a person came running up to her. It wasn't who she ever wanted to see. Thresh was running towards her with a gigantic rock. Katniss' arms flew in the air with her black bow. The arrow was locked in her fingers though, frozen.

As she panicked, she looked down at the bow. She wretched her grip out of the bow and it zoomed at a fast speed. Katniss blinked for only a millisecond. She began to see before her, Thresh slumping to the ground. Katniss' eyes opened wider than before. What had she done? She killed Rue's fellow tribute from District 11.

If she could redo the moment, Katniss would've let Thresh win. Her eyes did fill with regret. Tears began to swell as she kneeled down next to the boy. He was dead, a cannon had went off. Katniss Everdeen was nothing weak but strong. It took great courage to let the arrow fly, that's why she froze.

"I'm sorry," Katniss said as she stood up. Her fingers lifted, making the symbol of honor, the great deal for something. The girl slumped back down to the floor and scraped up white flowers. If she did it for Rue, she would do it for him. Katniss didn't know him, but someone was crying somewhere. They were desperate for him to come home.

Once a billion flowers surrounded Tresh, the girl on fire began to walk slowly away. Katniss glanced back as the hovercraft came for him. Her grey eyes were blood-streaked as tears were swallowed into the depths of her. Katniss rubbed her eyes furiously.  
Her eyes scanned the tops of trees as a bird came rushing by. She was in no mood to hunt anymore, not after what she did.

**OoO**

Katniss grasped the brown trunk of trees. She had no idea where she was. It was a whole different place she had never been to. At least there were trees and many animals. Her hunting senses would kick in to allow herself to be silent. As Katniss began to see a giant lake appear she knew where she was. Her walk turned into a sprint. The girl on fire needed water badly now.

As she let herself envelope in the water, Katniss breathed deeply. Then, she realized her bag was being soaked. She muttered under her breath as she kicked her backpack off. The orange bag was all soggy. She tossed it onto pebbles and sand that bordered the water. Katniss soon was filling up the shiny, silver water bottles.

**OoO**

Katniss was floating in the water. The sun blazed onto her filthy cheeks. Her dried lips felt even more chapped, although she had no intention to do anything about it. Trees were high in the cloudy sky, thick grass on the ground. Breeze would swish by strongly every other minute. Everything felt wonderful. Even if it was just for now. Katniss had water and food. The moment was relaxing. The only thing missing was a person, Peeta.

At least it was for a brief amount of time. That time ended when two tributes saw her. Victory shouts were exchanged from the two. Katniss jerked up and saw Cato and Clove. Cato looked fairly bloody. His hair was filled with dried blood. He held a long, sharp and shiny sword. On the other hand, Clove held knives. The inside of her dark jacket held more than one but ten. As well, her hands had red, dried blood packed over them. It was a revolting sight.

The girl in water began to swim as fast as she could, to her backpack. Her bow was there too. The two tributes from One had already gained on her. Katniss dived for her bag and bow. Her fingers grasped over the hot bow; it boiled in her fingers. Katniss' other hand held her backpack already. As well, her arrow holder was slung against her shoulder.

Katniss began to run as fast as her legs would allow. Each second she glanced back though they were closer. She began to run out of breath. Instead of sprinting she decided that she would do something she did before. Climb. Her fingers grasped a tree with many sturdy branches. They couldn't climb as fast as she could.

Each step made her further away from the tributes. Yells were traded but Clove wouldn't give up. Her hand held a nice black handle to a throwing knife. Within a second, it had flew up to Katniss. District 12's tribute hit a branch hard, the knife had scraped her leg. Katniss blacked out with a cannon.

** Thanks for reading. Sorry I won't be posting for a while. Trust me, I really want to.**  
** Review! Any suggestions or questions? Any love? ;) Any hatred? I want to know!**


	9. Chapter 9: Different Reality Appearance

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 9: Different Reality Appearance **

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**OoO**  
**Katniss' POV**  
**OoO**

Warmth spread through me as I woke up. I laid on sand. My eyes were shut with sadness, I didn't want to see the arena. It was sickening. Peeta and I don't have a plan to get out of here alive, still. Maybe we would never. We could die right now.

My eyes opened to find white around me. My _bedroom was_ around me. Although my vision was fuzzy, it looked real. I blinked several times to make sure it _was_ real. I wrapped my hands around my face. Thoughts swarmed around me as I had closed eyes. How could this happen? Is this real, did I finally snap out of many dreams? I hoped so.

I threw my feet out of the boiling bed and onto the sun-warmed floor. The heat tingled inside of me with each step I took. I strolled to the fancy wardrobe. I pulled the white knobs to open a drawer. It threw open with little force. Many expansive clothes were laid nicely in one drawer. My eyes caught one. It was a green, plain shirt. The green reminded me of the forest beyond District 12. I grasped it in my hand.

I opened the next drawer and found many pair of pants. There were all sorts of kinds. However, I picked a normal pair. They were dark coloured. My feet led me into the cramped bathroom. The mirror held the thinnest layer of dust. I quickly changed. On my way out I notice the sun was up. Plenty of clouds swarmed in the blue sky. They were dark though.

I stepped down each noisy stair; I jumped the last one. As I landed smoothly on my feet I saw Peeta talking to Prim. With a sigh, they noticed me. Prim smiled as Peeta stood in an uncomfortable position. Was he uncomfortable from yesterday - or was that two days ago? I shifted into the kitchen. A small basket was placed onto the middle counter. It was weaved and brown, as well it was filled with cheese buns. I took one gratefully.

"I should go," Peeta whispered to Prim. Without any other words he left. The wooden entrance opened as he left. His presence was dismissed with a loud slam of the door. I turned to Prim.

"Why was he here?" I gestured my head to the door. She folded her arms. She wasn't angry but I couldn't read her mood.

"He was just here to check up on you," Prim spoke causally. Then she paused. "Because you've been sleeping a long time - again. I wonder why!" she added with annoyance. "I'm going to start waking you up. I should've done that a long time ago." It sounded unlike herself.

"Alright," I replied. A loud breath came. I walked off to the main entrance.

A thought appeared brightly as I froze next to the door. It must be Sunday - the last time I woke was Friday. Maybe Gale is hunting. I haven't seen him in forever. I hurried upstairs and grabbed my dad's old jacket. The material sent me back in time, when I was with Gale. Then my father showed in my mind. However, I had to live now. Not in the past. I snapped myself out of my thoughts.

**OoO**

I ran through the coal covered roads. There was no point to the roads - no one had a car. My pace was quick and sharp. It felt like every eye around me was staring at me. Most people could call me a monster, a killer, or a victor. They could even call me a star-crossed lover. I may "be" one but Peeta and I haven't gotten a long much off screen. I didn't prefer any name, possibly my own name. Everyone knew me, my name, they all disliked me or loved me. It wasn't an honour but a horror. I wasn't someone to be looked up on.

As I began to vanish from people the electric fence came buzzing. I exhaled. I had to wait for it stop or find another way in. There was no other way in. Why did they have it running now? I waited for what felt like hours. I hid several times from a stray peacekeeper. Luckily none of them caught me here.  
When night was approaching and stars appeared, I left. I sprinted down each road until I came across the Victor's Village. The stone fountain sprayed water when I took my path. It was to my house.

I turned the fancy knob. The opened door revealed Prim and Buttercup. I stared at my sister for a few seconds with thoughts. The torturing words in my head came to a halt when I heard footsteps behind me. Snow crunching came to ear. I looked behind myself to find Peeta. He also came to a stop likewise my thoughts.

"Hi," he said with a slight attempt to wave. Peeta had a black coat on. His blonde hair was as nice as always too.

I felt like dropping to the floor as he stood there. It wasn't because of weakness but of loneliness. We were once close again on the Victory Tour but otherwise we were so cold. But there was Friday - how did that disappear so fast? How could I ruin that night within a few seconds? Yet he stood there. His eyes slowly pleaded to go but he stayed. Peeta's hands reached into his pockets. I saw him grasp something but I walked into my house with no expression. I slammed the door with a thud as he looked up from his pocket.

**OoO**

**End of Katniss' POV**

**OoO**

Katniss peered out of the kitchen's window. She saw Peeta walk away and into the snow fall. He went farther and farther. _Why did I do that?_ Katniss thought. The girl on fire turned to see her sister. Prim had an expression full of curiosity as she was staring out the window.

"It's nothing," Katniss muttered. For a millisecond they eyed each other; Prim knew what she was doing. The victor broke the silence and gaze first. She stomped up the noisy stairs like the stubborn victor she was. Her feet led her into the bedroom she had. The whiteness of it was like a glow. A sunset shone outside, spreading everywhere Katniss could see. As rehearsed every night, she slid into bed.

Small thoughts of worry crept in every second. They lulled her into more nightmare or possibly the real reality.

**What? Twist - I changed where she was going. Did you enjoy it? Any criticism or suggestions? Do you wonder what will happen next? Do you wonder what Peeta had in his pocket or was it nothing?**

**As well, sorry it was sort of short. Really short... The next one will be a lot longer - promise! I also wrote this during night... Tired. However I liked it, so that was it. As well, the next one may be about two thousand words, and five hundred possibly.**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Three All in One

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 10: Three All in One **

**I haven't updated for six days... That's not as bad as the other one I'm writing. I felt so bad. However, I don't feel guilty for six days anymore. I would've liked to update quicker but I've been gone lately, as you may know. (Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.)**

**Here's the next chapter, twist popping up! I hope you enjoy it.**

**OoO ****Katniss' POV ****OoO**

I woke up on sand. It was bursting hot, even if there were slight waves hitting me every so often. I couldn't open my eyes as I knew I'd have to face something. Maybe Peeta will disappear here too... Someone will probably die today. I'm certain, this has to end soon. It has to be me. I don't belong in this dream. I'll make myself wake up.

My throat tightened slowly as I burst into a sitting position. My eyes opened to reveal only a desert. "What?" I muttered as my eyes scanned the place. There was only the sand, as far as I could see. I groaned as there was no water in sight. This is only another mind trick. I haven't been hallucinating for sure! I knew that. What was I supposed to do here though?

**OoO ****End of Katniss' POV ****OoO**

Katniss had walked for several hours in no particular direction. For all she knew was that she could be going in circles, not noticing her tracks. Every so often wind would pelt her with sand but otherwise it was boiling hot. Her eyes would try to see as far as she could on a tall sand hill. The yellowish colour didn't help her however. That was all there was.

The girl on fire ended up slumping to the ground again and again. She'd rather be in the arena full of mutts and murders than here. Her arms folded over her face, blocking the sun from causing any more sun burn. Luckily, she had her hunting outfit on. If only it wasn't so secure, it only heat her up. She tossed her father's jacket on the sand. As she stared at it, her eyes felt like grasping her old bow. To shoot. This desert didn't have any animals, no bushes, or cacti. There was only the sand.

As Katniss laid on the sand, she entwined her fingers, framing the sun. It blasted her eyes full of shades of colours. Her hands fells to her eyes as she began feeling dizzy. The girl on fire was dehydrated... Her hand felt her forehead burn. It was sunburned, yes, her whole face was. She slowly shut her grey eyes, allowing everything to be black. Soon did Katniss know, she was sleeping.

**OoO Katniss' POV OoO**

My eyes opened revealing a horrible sight. My eyes were revealing Clove, dead. It wasn't exactly the worst thing, but had she done it? Memories flew out of my mind as I realized I was in her first arena. My fingers grasped a small throwing knife that was right next to my leg. It had cut me, made blood gush out quickly.

I felt my gaze slowly turn downwards, spotting a very dangerous looking Cato. He held a spear, ready to throw any second. My eyes pierced him for a second, I saw him flinch. "Are you going to throw it?" I whispered. He gave a confused look, but still was ready to throw. He shrugged his shoulders for a split second. Before my eyes, was the spear flying towards me. It would hit me perfectly. It did.

**OoO**

"Katniss, wake up!" Prim yelled in my ear. She was shaking me hard. I was shaking without her actually. "Wake up," Prim added another yell, full of laughter. She knew I was awake by now. "You want some breakfast?" Prim asked politely. "Peeta brought bread over while you were sleeping... He said he felt bad about something?"

"Sure, I'll take breakfast," I replied, ignoring Peeta's name. My head shook still as I climbed out of my bed. I was still in day clothes... I must've been tired. I don't remember it, it was all fuzzy for me. I walked over to my wardrobe, swished my hand to the door. As Prim knew I was indicating for her to leave, she did so.

I threw open one drawer and revealed many shirts again. I grasped a random shirt. As I examined it my eyes took notice of how black it was. I had no care of what colour it was so I, without thought, threw it on. Once I was done changing and brushing my hair, I was stepping down each stair carefully. My hand grasped the white, wooden railing.

With success of no creaking stairs, I saw Prim standing next to the fancy counter. Another basket full of cheese-buns and bread were on top of it. I hungrily walked over. I picked up one and took a bite out of it when a knock sounded. It must be Peeta. As expected, it was Peeta. Prim had yelled at the door to 'come in.' He took a small step back when he realized I was in the room.

"Hi Katniss," he gave a polite smiled. "You left your coat last time you came over..." he held a black coat, I didn't recognize it but took the jacket. We stood in an awkward silence for what felt like hours. "I should go," Peeta spoke quickly as he turned. I gave a slow nod as my eyes lingered on the door. He left with Prim yelling 'goodbye.'

"Why didn't you say anything?" Prim said as she held a cheese-bun herself.

"That's not my jacket," I replied. My feet led me to a small wooden chair. The dining room being connected, I threw it on the table. With one small step, I was in front of Prim again. "Did you give him some jacket to return?" I said with a bored expression. I guess I was trying to be intimidating, it wasn't exactly working though.

"No," Prim confidently spoke. "I did not. I left it at his house for you!" She smiled with embarrassment. "I was telling him that you were angry about something... And then I came up with that plan that you just ruined." Her smile faded into a look of 'you-had-to-do-that?'

"I'm going for a walk, by myself." My vocals whispered as I finished a cheese bun. "Go do something with Lady - or Buttercup. Buttercup would love that." I said with sarcasm. I opened the door, revealing the cold wind. Snow fluttered into the house as I stood there, shivering. I grasped the black jacket on the table Peeta left, and walked away from the house.

My feet carried me around District 12. Morning wasn't such a great time for any of us, we all had to go somewhere. A pair of old boots I wore was getting soaked with snow. I shuffled for minutes until I saw Gale's home. He wasn't there. Gale was at the mines. Hazelle would be working, probably at Haymitch's... I turned around to find the longing street.

District 12 hadn't been the same since Peeta and my victory. I wouldn't exactly call it a victory actually. Our survival. However, they seemed happy. At least I hoped. I started strolling back with my hands in my pockets. That jacket was warm and smelled like fresh bread. It _was_ just at Peeta's house. When I had gotten back, Prim was petting Buttercup on the living room's couch.

**OoO**

I should've done something instead of walk... Gone hunting, that's what I usually do to take things off my mind. There was electricity running though. I would've been stuck there forever until I gave up on hunting. I missed hunting in the snow with Gale. He had work, Gale had to help his family. All I had to do was stay alive, basically.

My eyes stared at the fire crackling. _Wait, did I just die in the first arena? That's a fake on then... One's done. _A smile crept onto my face as I may just end up here again. Prim caught the sly smile on my face.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed." I replied as I stood from the white couch. My footsteps sounded as I left Prim with questions. My feet led me into my bed where I, within seconds, fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update soon again this week. I'm going to do that for one of my other stories so why not this one too? **

**Did you like it? Do you think she actually died in the first arena? Will she not wake up in another? Did you have any questions along the way? Anything wrong? Any love? ;)**

**Please leave a pretty note on the way out! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Woods and the Hob

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 11: The Woods and the Hob**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was slightly confused on my other story so it took away a bit of time for this chapter. As well, I'd like to explain why I haven't updated for such a long time. So, my brother took the only computer we have I can write on. He went on vacation... And so that took away several days. But it's back, and now I can write! I had no idea it was going to be gone too... However, I hope you like this chapter. Here it is. Sorry for babbling too. ;) (Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!)**

Katniss woke up on an uncomfortable bed. She shifted side to side, trying to become relaxed. With no success, Katniss sat up straight. She saw only her old home in District 12. Prim was asleep with their mum, Buttercup curled up at her feet. Was she going back in time now - even more? These dreams were starting to make her mourn for the past. If only she could always live in it, the good times only though, where she was safe from the Reaping for a tiny bit? Although, she was never safe from Panem's government.

With slight force, she pushed herself into the dusty bathroom. She brushed her long, brown hair and then braided it with ease. She changed clothes, wearing her father's old jacket. As her memories told her, she always went to the forest early - to hunt with Gale. She definitely missed those times but now she was going to relive it for a few hours. Was this just going to be a few hours actually?

She walked out of the small house and into the open. District 12's coal miners were already heading to the mines. Her feet shifted every second, making her closer to the fence. Katniss could escape from the grasps of the District then and roam all she wanted. She moved along. Once she had gotten to the fence, Katniss stood there. She was frozen for a minute until she heard no buzz of electricity.

Katniss ducked under the fence and into the gap. Once she emerged, the girl on fire sprinted silently. With fast breath, she entered the woods. There was an immediate moment of relief. The Capitol wasn't keeping a close eye on her, she could do anything of the old things she used to do. No one knew her. That didn't change the fact that she had become someone new though. This was a dream and she still kept her old, as well as new, identity. As a result, each step she took there was a crackle of leafs under her feet.

Katniss found the old hollowed log. While bending over to grasp it, she did feel the familiar feel of her father's old bow. With a lift of her arm, she swung the quiver over her arm too. While walking to a good place to wait and shoot, Gale had appeared. He held two rabbits already from his snares. Katniss winced as she realized she hadn't seen him for such a long time. They both greeted each other like the old every day routine.

"You came later than usual," Gale said as he swung onto a large log that made a bridge over a stream. The girl on fire nodded as she let her head fall against a tree's trunk. "Did you just arrive?" he added with a small tint of curiosity.

"Yeah," Katniss replied. She had become in no mood for conversation. Katniss had become a bit uncomfortable with talking to the old Gale, she knew she was going to betray him in the future now. It was only an act though, to keep Peeta and her alive.

**OoO**

Katniss was walking with Gale back to her old home. She held a smallish duffle bag. It also held the meat they had managed to get. It wasn't the most successful day she had ever but it was alright. The rubble and coal dust under their feet sounded loudly as they came to a halt at her old house. Her eyes stared intently at it, trying to save every detail. She wanted it to be built it in her mind to last for eternity.

The small amount of time was bashed when Gale had told her goodbye, running off to his own house. Katniss muttered under her breath as she led herself inside. The wooden house around her made her want to crumble, it was more of a comforting feeling to be back. Also a disastrous feeling. With no effort she dropped the small bag on the dinner table. She usually went to the Hob to sell. However, that wasn't happening in her mourning mood.

Prim came in and looked in the bag. She glanced back up as though to say, "Where's the food? Did you go to Greasy Sae?" Katniss shook her head slightly.

"I'm going now," Katniss said, persuaded by Prim with no words. How'd she already change her mind? Prim can easily manage to get Katniss to do something for them. "You can come with me." she added as she made her way to the black bag. Prim smiled happily and agreed. Quickly, the two were off to the black market. "I didn't get any strawberries today so we can just sell the meat." Katniss added as Prim skipped along side her.

"Alright," Prim said with a big smile.

They walked into the crowded black market, people everywhere. The smell of food, and much more came upon them as they strolled to Greasy Sae's small booth. Katniss placed her bag on the table.

"What're you bringing me today?" Greasy Sae smiled down at Prim.

"Two rabbits and a squirell," Katniss stated with no other words added. Greasy Sae took over from there and Prim slowly went looking around.

**OoO**

Katniss had known the price by heart by now. She handed Greasy Sae the amount of coins she asked for in return. Katniss had gotten Prim back to her side with the food and left the Hob. They headed home in silence as Katniss heart sank more than ever. When she was with her sister now, there was only innocence with her. Not the girl that grew up too fast, but the girl that was still young and happy in the heart. Prim didn't know that they weren't lucky, nor did she care. She was just glad... Although she did grow up in the mind sometimes, with Reaping around every year, Victory Tours too. She still reminded her of Rue... She made a small note mentally to go see the meadow.

They arrived home within minutes. Buttercup, with routine, hissed at Katniss but quickly scrambled towards Prim. The old cat... Katniss set the table in silence, placing the food she had received just minutes ago on the dining table.

**OoO**

Night came by quickly. Prim sat at the fireplace with Buttercup in her arms. The night was colder than any other night Katniss could remember. Maybe it was just the dream that had more twists than she thought it would have. Her mother was in her bed, not speaking, doing nothing but staring off into space. She was weak and Katniss couldn't think to be like her ever. It tore her however too that her mother abandoned them.

As the seconds past, Katniss sat in a rocking chair. It creaked every time it moved, it wasn't at it's best for sure. She stared out into the night. There were few people passing by, no families altogether. Only lonely people, trying to find food. There was one person that stopped and looked right back at her. They had a death glare in their eyes as they must've known she wasn't hungry like they were.

The girl on fire found herself slipping into bed as the face disappeared. The thought of the expression the person wore, it made her shiver slightly. The covers wrapping around her tightly, making warmth spread through her. The mattress, it wasn't comfy, but it worked for now. She shut her eyes and pushed her wicked thoughts away. The blackness of nothing took over her and she soon fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! It's a bit short but I hope to get one up in a few days. Back to my old sort of schedule where I'm able to write whenever I can! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Panem Again

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 12: Panem Again**

**This is going to be the second last chapter, the last one may be posted soon. Can you believe that Mockingjay is done filming? I'm so excited but miserable as next year will approach. No more movies of the Hunger Games will come out when Part 2 comes next year! :( Oh well. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss woke up, dread running through her mind. She was tired of this, definitely. Hopefully there'd be no more stops besides this one until she truly woke up. Her hands stretched far as she felt her bed in the Victor's Village. The victor was wrapped with warm blankets, ones she didn't deserve. No one deserved it once they were a piece of the Capitol's.

Her eyelids tore open, revealing sunshine rays in the bedroom. It made her feel somewhat comforted, that there was the sun still rising. She lifted herself into a sitting position. Katniss began scanning the room, nothing looked different. Her eyes drooped shut, taking in deep breaths. She was exhausted. That wasn't going to stop her though, so she limped out of bed grumpily.

The cold floor was bitter around her bare feet. She jumped practically to her white wardrobe. As routine came now, she pushed open the drawers and grasped clothing. Katniss scrambled into the bathroom and changed quickly, redoing her long braid. Her braid always reminded her of the hunting days she used to have, spending them with Gale on Sundays and Saturdays. _That's long gone, _Katniss told herself.

Now with socks on, she stepped down the wooden stairs with warmth. She wore a black sweater with a pair of dark boots, as well as a pair of blue jeans. Prim caught sight of her quickly, as always. Katniss' younger sister skipped towards her with a bright smile. Buttercup was curled up in her arms, giving Prim a sight of innocence. Buttercup hissed at Katniss within seconds.

"Hi," Prim said with a toothy smile. Katniss nodded and walked over towards the kitchen. The stubborn dark-haired girl grabbed a roll of bread. "Well, do you want to do something today?" The blonde girl asked as she settled next to Katniss, on a stool.

"It's snowing," Katniss motioned towards the window, snow-covered the ledges.

"So," Prim argued quietly. Katniss replied with a roll of her eyes. "We could do something inside, play a game or something."

"And what would that be?" The girl on fire questioned, taking a bite of bread.

"I don't know; we could get Peeta to join though," Prim cheered with a drop of Buttercup. The young girl dragged Katniss to the coldness of outside. She headed towards Peeta's own house, and Katniss gave a small fight before winning. "Katniss, please?" Prim fluttered her eyes, trying to look sad.

"Fine," Katniss groaned, shifting slowly to Peeta's house. She wanted to leave him alone, just to be by herself or possibly with Prim only. Katniss still couldn't sort out of her complex feelings yet. Maybe she would soon. Prim knocked on the door as they arrived, making Katniss jump. It was a short walk for sure but she could never bring herself to thinking she was already there within that short amount of time.

"It's Prim - and Katniss!" Prim yelled as she heard footsteps from inside the expansive house. The door opened, revealing Peeta.

"Hi," he sighed as his head snapped backwards, searching for something. "Need something?" his eyes glanced back again.

"Want to do something? Katniss wants to do something inside though, not in the cold... It's snowing," Prim explained quickly.

"Sure," Peeta agreed. Prim and Peeta slowly exchanged thoughts that they would stay there, they _were _already there so why not? He stepped out of they way before Prim and Katniss strolled inside. "What do you want to do?" no one replied for minutes. "Well, some bread is baking in the oven..."

* * *

Night had come, having Prim and Katniss leave the house they had spent such a long time at. Peeta had taught Katniss how to make bread, or at least tried. Katniss ended up burning the bread, it had risen to high from too much yeast. Prim, on the other hand, had done it perfectly. The bread looked identical to how Peeta's was. Prim had received the loaf she made, it was still warm as it had to be in the oven for over an hour. Overall, it had been one of the best days Katniss had in memories now.

Things had gotten better throughout the day with Peeta and Katniss luckily. She didn't go off annoyed but simply as happy as she could get by now. That wasn't much. By now, as Katniss reviewed the day they had led themselves into the living room of their own house. A fire was flaming inside the fireplace, making Katniss automatically remembering "the girl on fire."

Buttercup had already snuggled up at Prim's feet. Prim stared into the fire, the small light leaving sparkles in her blue eyes. There was only silence for such a long time, Katniss' eyes began to droop for minutes. Before she knew however, she fell asleep.

* * *

Katniss woke up to the fireplace crackling again. It was loud and she was on the white couch, in Panem. Her eyes darted open as she realized she's still in the old place she was previously. Maybe, if this happens again, she won't go back to another reality - or dream? Hope swirled in her as she ran to the stairs. With ease, she had gone up in seconds.

She opened her bedroom's door and collected new clothes. She changed rapidly until she looked alright, heading down the stairs. The time was about 9:00 AM by the sun up only a little, on the east. Her hand collected an apple, green. It tasted sour as she took the first bite but had no care. The girl on fire was just happy to still be there, here.

Once she had come back down the stairs, Prim stood in the kitchen, cooking.

"Hi," Katniss greeted as she strolled to her little sister.

"Hi," Prim replied. "You woke up early. It's only six thirty, AM." Prim added as she glanced at the wall clock.

"Oh," Katniss sighed as she sat in a stool.

They sat there in a silence that was comfortable. Later on, Katniss felt like she was drifting back to sleep, she didn't resist it. However, she didn't know how she could feel like sleeping already.

Katniss' eyes blinked from sleep, the sun was set, the moon rising. She was on the white couch, she didn't remember anything that happened, how'd she got there. At least she was there still. The fireplace was cackling again, bringing a comforting noise that she felt like she could trust for now. Two figures were in the kitchen, she only saw the outline but knew them as Peeta and Prim automatically.

Her eyes blinked over and over, her ears strained, trying to hear what they were talking about. They still hadn't noticed her. She sat upright on the couch now. She waved once, trying to get their attention. They hadn't caught her in the corner of their eyes because no response came. Once her eyes shut though, she fell asleep.

**So it's short, yes, sorry. As well I'm so sorry I haven't updated for such a long time... I feel awful for not doing so. I've been overwhelmed I guess, I also went to a five-day thing that kept all of my day hours. I hope you enjoyed though.**

**Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Finish

**The Many Realities I Have Lived In**

**Chapter 13: The Finish**

**Hello, last chapter! :) I hope you've enjoyed the previous chapters. Thank you so much for reading this story and if you want me to write anything, just ask. It's been a pleasure for me to have you read this. (Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.)**

Katniss woke in her white bed again, blinking rapidly. This must've been reality; she had gone here three times in a row. Katniss slipped out of bed, ignoring her "excited" thoughts. She grasped a pair of jeans and a black sweater and began heading towards the bathroom. As always, the bathroom had no light on yet, so she flicked her finger upwards on a switch.

The lights appeared revealing the clean bathroom. The girl on fire quickly took a shower and then changed her clothes. The black sweater was soft against her skin. As usual, she braided her hair. Her fingers pushed any loose hair behind her ear. Katniss walked out of the bathroom, and onto the wooden floor with socks. With protection and heat, the cold floor didn't effect her through the socks.

Katniss walked slowly down the stairs. Prim wasn't there, her head turned to see if she was nearby. To her surprise, Prim wasn't there. Buttercup was though and had hissed within seconds. Katniss' scowl appeared and she headed into the kitchen. The kitchen seemed to have an empty feel without her sister. Katniss grasped a cheese bun from a basket.

A knock on the door sounded. Katniss strolled towards it, turned the knob. There was nothing there though. _Must've been the wind, _Katniss thought to herself. She shut the door and headed back to her bedroom. She passed a basket filled with knitting needles and yarn. Her eyes lingered on them, how did you knit? She had no clue. Katniss shifted towards her room uncomfortably, as though something would happen.

There was nothing to do in her room so why had she came up here? Her hand fidgeted as if to pick up an object. Katniss stopped herself and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one. _Shoot! _Katniss yelled in her head. She scrambled off of the wooden floor, her hands struck with pain.

**OoO**

Prim had gone shopping, the Hob welcoming. The black market had several stores she had already gone to that day. She had paced at a small jewelry store, exclaiming and pointing at beautiful ones. The woman only chuckled when she had done so. Once Prim had bought what she wanted badly, she had gone over to Greasy Sae's; buying a bowl of soup and meat. It tasted brilliant as always.

The next shop Prim decided to head towards, she came to a halt. With a shake of her head, her feet began to work again. The youngest Everdeen was at a small fruit shop, buying apples that were hard to get. She bought several, a green one and two reds. When Prim was free of the black market, she began strolling towards the apothecary; where her mother use to work.

The door opened and she slid in. Few people were there since it was expansive, but that wasn't the reason the man behind a counter stopped. He had began staring at Prim.

**OoO**

The girl on fire stood at the porch of Peeta's house. It was better taken care of than hers, as she hadn't cared for it for such a long time. Her fingers fumbled into a ball, she was going to knock but hesitantly turned away. A sound had came into ear and Peeta had answered without her making any announcement.

"Wait, Katniss," Peeta stopped her, as she was off the porch already and had began heading back.

"What?" Katniss questioned, she didn't know if she was questioning Peeta or herself. _Why am I here? __Why did I think this was a possibility? _Peeta didn't say anything but stood there in awe. "Well bye." a scowl appeared, footsteps sounding.

She closed her eyes with the last footstep she had to get in her house. Things would work out with Peeta and her in the end, right? There was just a wall of coldness between them at the moment, well between her. She didn't feel like letting everything in again, letting anyone think she was "insane." She had told Peeta and forgot what he had thought. That doesn't matter now.

**OoO**

Weeks had passed by, no switching realities. She was safe but not for long as the Victory Tour would start soon. _Ignore that for now, _Katniss would hiss at herself when she thought about it.

Peeta had came over several times to see her and Prim. The glass had been broken between them a bit, luckily. She felt awful as she looked back on how she had treated Peeta. Sure she was using him, but to save both of their lives! Her eyes shut, letting the cruel thoughts come back to her. Katniss was at her house, on the couch. No one was nearby so she was "entertained" with her thoughts.

_What if I had amnesia? That'd save me so much, _Katniss mumbled in her head. _I could love Peeta all over, forget what Gale thought of it. Forget all of this. But then I wouldn't be who I am, the Capitol could use me much more then._

Her eyes twitched open as another knock sounded. Footsteps creaked in with the opening of the door. Peeta had walked in with bread rapped with white cloth.

"Hi," they greeted each other politely. Peeta put the bread on the table, Katniss was use of him coming in now at random times. If anything it comforted her. Peeta was still with her.

'What're you doing?" Peeta wondered out loud.

"Just hanging around I guess," Katniss tried to act normal.

"Could I join?" Peeta responded, Katniss nodded.

He sat next to Katniss and they began talking with an awkward start. Somehow Rue had leaked into the conversation. Katniss' voice cracked when she spoke hesitantly. One thing she knew luckily was that she was safe here, and wherever Rue was too, she was safe. She shut her eyes, letting Peeta speak. Little did she know, they would be pieced back together.

**Sort of a fail ending but I wanted to get Rue's name somewhere. I was watching a clip of the movie and I was thinking like nooo. So yeah, that's how I put it! Sorry if you didn't like the ending, but please review to help me with my endings in other stories. Or just review because you liked it? ;)**

**Review please! :) :) :)**


End file.
